Star
by GodlessSavior
Summary: Prequal to the story Sean's High School Adventure by Nick.exe. Dr. Hikari has found the solution to net crime but a new orginization led by Josh steals the cure for unknown reasons but when serenade goes missing, lan and megaman become concerned. R and R


Star

Chapter 1: FIELD TRIP!!!

By Son of the Specter 992

An: to those who see characters from the story: Sean's High School Adventure, by Nick.EXE, I am just reusing characters that I have given to Nick. I also would like to give nick credit for giving me his characters Courtney and Mimic and for Beta Reading. THANKS NICK. (Everyone all together) THANKS NICK.

Now, ON TO THE STORY. YAY!!!

(Lan's classroom)

"Lan, wake up." Ms. Mari was getting impatient.

Lan was asleep with his arms sprawled out on his desk. "yum, I would love some fried cookies megamom. Would you please pass me the juiced potato chicken?"

Ms. Mari went to the front of the room. "okay class, I can't seem to wake Lan up so on three, yell 'Lan wake up'."

Mayl was the first to protest. "Ms. Mari, doesn't that seem a little cruel?"

"you're right Mayl." Ms. Mari walked up to Lan, picked up his head and let it drop to the desk.

Lan was awake instantly. "ow, okay, who did that?" he looked up to see his teacher. "oh, hi Ms. Mari."

"hello Lan. Now that you have graciously granted us the honor of your presence, I have an announcement to make. Tomorrow our class will be taking a field trip to scilabs where doctor Hikari will be giving us a presentation of his latest discovery."

'Whoa' Lan thought. 'why didn't dad tell me about this?'

Ms. Mari let out the class.

Lan ran straight home to see if his dad was there. When he went through the door he was greeted by his mother.

"Lan, your father called. He wants you down at scilabs to show you their newest discovery."

"Lan," Megaman said, "let's go"

"yeah Megaman"

Lan and Megaman went straight to the train station. They got a ticket to Scilabs and got on the train.

When he finally got to the Scilabs station they got off the train to be greeted by Mr. Famous.

"Greetings Lan. I'm glad that you were able to join us all for this joyous occasion."

"I don't get it Famous; my class is coming tomorrow to see this, whatever it is. Why call me in early?"

"first off, it's MR. Famous. Secondly, you have done so much work to keep this world safe that we thought that you deserved to be here for the big unveiling."

Mr. Famous led Lan into the Scilabs building and up to the second floor. There in the board room sat many of his friends, Chaud, Baryl, and Raika. As well as his father and Mr. Famous who had just sat down, plus many scientists and officials that he had never seen before in his life.

His father was the first to speak. "Ladies, Gentlemen, Official netbattlers, Fellow scientists, and Lan," Lan blushed at the mention of his name, "for the past few years net crime has been on the rise. Organizations have been trying to take over the world many times and the only reason that they have not succeeded is the bravery of my son Lan," everyone clapped. Lan blushed again. "But now that time is over. We have finally developed a new program, a virus if you will, that will stop net crime forever." He pointed to the screen and it showed a box surrounded by eight guard navi's. "We have created a program that can erase the minds of any navi and replace them with memories that allow it to live a good life free of evil.

Suddenly a voice rang from the speakers in the room. "That's what I've been waiting to hear."

Everyone looked at the screen. One of the orange guards began bubbling as he grew and changed form. He eventually stopped bubbling and revealed the shape of a giant, eight headed snake. Each head attacked one of the guards. The third grabbed the box.

"now Courtney, it's time to make our escape."

One of the people sitting in one of the chairs pulled out her PET and the navi on the screen jacked out. She was clearly not wearing a bra, with a shirt that showed  
an inordinate amount of cleavage. As she got up and ran for the door she was stopped by one of the guards.

"stop where you are ma'am"

Courtney pulled the guard in for a hug so that her breasts were up against his face.

"oh, please don't send me to prison officer," she cried. "I couldn't stand to wear those awful stripes"

She let go to reveal the guard who was completely blinded by love. She turned around and gave him a quick spin kick into his stomach. She passed the now unconscious guard on the floor and blew him a quick kiss. She ran outside.

Lan and the others chased her. As they ran on the door they could hear the whirring of helicopter blades. As they looked up they could see Courtney on the ladder of a helicopter. She threw something down and was out of sight.

Lan looked at what it was that she had thrown down. It was a rubber mask.

Mr. Famous looked to Dr. Hikari and asked, "So, that wasn't the real Professor Durey?"

"I'm afraid not," he responded "And now, we've just lost our hope for peace on the net."

(elsewhere)

Courtney landed at the Star organization's headquarters.

She walked inside and threw the program to a person sitting in the chair in front of a large array of computer screens.

"I take it that your mission was a success?" the mysterious person asked.

"you got that right honey. Mimic was dynamite."

"good. Your money is in your account. I have one more job for you."

"what is it sugar? Need someone to cuddle up with?"

"no. and cut out the slut act. I need you to leave your navi here over night."

"I AM NOT A SLUT. And why do you need Mimic?"

"I need to copy his doppelganger programming. And when you stop acting like a slut I will stop calling you one."

Mimic wasn't happy about being called a doppelganger. "who're you calling a doppelganger? I have a shape, I just don't show it."

The man wasn't surprised to hear this. "Mimic, you don't have a shape so stop pretending. Now Courtney, put down the PET. I will return it tomorrow."

"of course lord Josh." She put down her PET and left.

The figure was pleased. "Stage 1 is complete. Now on to stage 2."


End file.
